Shenron's Child
by dopey
Summary: rating may go up. Goku makes friends with someone who's past is unknown and who doesn't seem to age. Now, this wouldn't be a real problem except someone starts to fall for her and life gets interesting. Not accurate to GT, sorry. GOD bless dopey


Disclaimer, I do not own any of the DBZ character, I just love them. Enjoy! _____________________________________________________________  
The couple pointed at the ring. "Can we see that one?"  
"Certainly." The clerk bent down and started to take out the ring.  
Goku held his breath. 'Not that one' he thought. But Goku couldn't make the clerk or couple change their minds and the clerk brought out the ring and handed it to the man. The man slipped it on his fiancee's finger.  
"What do you think sweetie?"  
"Oh it's perfect!"  
"We'll have this one," the man said to the clerk. Goku's heart sank. They couldn't have that one. That ring wasn't meant for her, it was meant for Chi-Chi. How dare they? Then something weird happened. The woman got this weird look on her face then she took the ring and threw it across the room.  
"How dore you try and give me such a hideous ring!" she yelled at her fiancé. Then she stormed out of the shop.  
"Umm, never mind?" the man said to the clerk then ran after her.  
Goku breathed a sigh of relief. 'That was weird, but I'm not complaining.'  
"You really want that ring, don't you?" Goku looked around and found a short girl of about 17 standing by him.  
"Yeah, it's perfect."  
"That girl said the same thing."  
Goku looked at the girl. "How did you know?"  
"Please, you think you're the only one who hear what they were saying?" She smiled. "Who's the ring for?"  
"The most perfect woman on the face of the planet."  
"Wow, does she have a name?"  
"Chi-Chi." He breathed the name like it was the sweetest word on the face of the earth. "I'm going to ask her to marry me as soon as I can afford the ring."  
"And how soon will that be?"  
"About three years."  
The girl gave a smiled laugh. "You know, if she really loves you, she won't need the ring."  
"I know, but I want her to have it. And if that means that I have to wait three years then so be it."  
The girl looked at him strangely. "How old are you?"  
"Eighteen, why?"  
"Don't you think that you're a little young to be getting married?"  
Goku shook his head. "No, I've loved her forever and I can't wait to tell the whole world. I know that I will never love anyone else." Goku looked at the girl. "What's wrong?" He asked. She had just looked so sad.  
"Nothing, " she lied. "It's just, you're both very blessed, that's all."  
"Yeah, I know." Goku smiled again at the thought of Chi-Chi. "Hey, what's your name?" Goku asked, but the girl didn't respond. She was gone.  
* * *  
Goku walked into the shop. He had been drooling over the ring for six months now, he finally wanted to see it up close.  
"May I help you sir?" the clerk asked.  
"Yes, I would like to see that ring." Goku pointed to the perfect ring.  
"Of course sir." The clerk brought it out and gently handed it to Goku.  
"How much would it cost for you to hold this ring for me?"  
"Twenty percent of the price, sir."  
Goku's face lit up. He had just enough. "Okay, I would like you to hold this ring for me."  
"Very well, sir." The clerk turned to the computer. "What is your name and address?"  
"My name is Goku..." Goku started.  
"Ah Mr. Goku, we've been waiting for you. Six months ago we received a letter and asked to give it to you when you came in." The clerk started looking around and digging in his pockets mumbling "It must be here, I know it is. AHA!" He brought forward an envelope with the word GOKU on the front. Goku took it and opened it.  
Dear Goku, I thought that you might like some help with payin for the ring and wedding  
and such, so here's enough money for the ring, but you may use it on  
whatever you like, it's your money. There was no signature, just the letter and the money in the envelope. Goku looked up.  
"I have changed my mind," Goku said. The clerk started getting nervous. After that incident six months ago he was convinced the ring was cursed. But Goku smiled. "I would like to buy the ring right now." _____________________________________________________________  
so what'd ya think? Please review  
GOD bless,  
* dopey * 


End file.
